Anthem of the Angels
by NoctePluvia
Summary: MorganxReid FRIENDSHIP. ONESHOT. Song Fic.


**This is a friendship story, slash if you squint. Song is Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin.**

_White walls surround us  
>No light will touch your face again<br>Rain taps the window  
>As we sleep among the dead<em>

Morgan knew something was wrong with Reid. There was something wrong with all of them of course, especially after Prentiss' death. They all needed help, but there was something different about Reid's problems.

_Days go on forever  
>But I have not left your side<br>We can chase the dark together  
>If you go then so will I<em> 

He tried confronting Reid, but Reid wouldn't admit to anything. Morgan couldn't force him to talk to him, no matter how much he tried. By now Morgan knew about the headaches, but why wouldn't Reid talk to them? Didn't he know that Morgan needed him?

_There is nothing left of you  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>And say the last goodbye<em> 

Reid was getting worse. He was having trouble hiding his headaches. And it was killing Morgan to see Reid suffer like this without being able to do anything about it. Reid kept brushing Morgan off, kept brushing everybody off. He was retreating into himself, and Morgan couldn't do anything about it.

_Cold light above us  
>Hope fills the heart<br>And fades away  
>Skin white as winter<br>As the sky returns to grey_

"Come on Reid, I know something's up. You can talk to me, you can tell me anything," Morgan pleaded for what felt like the hundredth time. Reid hesitated, squinting slightly at Morgan, and Morgan felt a surge of hope. Maybe Reid was finally ready to talk.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," Reid insisted weakly. Morgan sighed, partly in frustration but mostly in sadness. He could see the pain in Reid's eyes.

_Days go on forever  
>But I have not left your side<br>We can chase the dark together  
>If you go then so will I<em> 

"You're not fine. We all know you're not fine. We need you to get better," Morgan would not give up on Reid, could not give up on him.

"We should get back to the case," Reid said, and completely closed himself off again.

_There is nothing left of you  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>And say the last goodbye<em>

Reid was getting progressively worse, but he wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Morgan. He was fading, he was breaking, and nobody could help him. Morgan watched as his best friend, his brother, slowly died inside. He was losing Reid.

_I keep holding onto you  
>But I can't bring you back to life<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>Then say the last goodbye<em> 

Morgan couldn't stand it. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Why couldn't he do anything? Morgan had never felt so helpless. Profiling was useless to someone who knew how to hide. But by this point, Morgan wasn't sure if Reid was hiding or just gone. He refused to admit it, refused to let go, but maybe Reid wasn't even Reid anymore.

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

"You need help. You're not yourself anymore."

"I'm completely fine." And there was nothing to prove him otherwise. Reid's voice was calm, controlled. He had lost all emotion. Reid had become completely apathetic, an empty shell.

_There is nothing left of you  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>And say the last goodbye<em>

Everyone had given up on Reid. They had accepted this new, calm, emotionless version, simply because there was nothing they could do about it. Everyone gave up on him, everyone except Morgan. Morgan would never give up on Reid, because Morgan needed Reid.

_I keep holding onto you  
>But I can't bring you back to life<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>And say the last goodbye<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>And say the last goodbye<br>Sing the anthem of the angels _

There was nothing Morgan could do, and he wouldn't accept that. He kept trying to talk to Reid, but it never got anywhere. Pleads, threats, it didn't matter. Reid had become apathetic to everything. It was too late for Reid. But as long as Reid was breathing, Morgan wouldn't give up. He would keep trying to bring Reid back until the day he died.


End file.
